Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Rohan's Doctor
Summary: DraMione songfic to: Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse. Please read, review, etc. Hogwarts Era


A/N So I was listening to muse (one of my fav bands) and Butterflies and Hurricanes came on, and the song just screams Dramione. So I made a lil fic. **IMPORTANT:** It skips around a lot, its 3rd person, but many different time periods. If you've never heard the song, listen to it while reading this!

_Change everything you are  
>And everything you were<em>

Hermione heard someone crying in the bathroom, and peeked in. Draco stood, hunched over a sink, crying. He looked up, saw her in the reflection, and spun around, wand out. She quickly deflected the curse he sent at her, and sent a disarming charm back. Once wandless, he looked even more hopeless than before. "You know…" Hermione said softly, her voice barely reaching his ears, "You don't have to do this. You can change. Be your own person, not the one He commands you to be." Another tear rolled silently down his cheek. "No….I can't" He thought.

_Your number has been called  
>Fights and battles have begun<br>Revenge will surely come  
>your hard times are ahead<em>

Draco stormed around the 3rd Year room, cursing the stupid mudblood. She had punched him. Freaking **punched** him! Who did she think she was? Revenge was imminent. "That stupid girl will get what's coming to her" Draco thought angrily. His resolve faltered for a moment, when he remembered how concentrated her face was, the pure hatred written into every line, and he realized he felt sad. "Get a hold of yourself man!" He thought, looking at himself in the mirror. She's a mud..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "Muggleborn. She's not worth your time..." But that night, he couldn't get her face out of his mind.__

_Best,  
>You've got to be the best<br>You've got to change the world  
>And use this chance to be heard<br>Your time is now_

"Come now Draco." The man at the head of the table said. Although it was only a whisper, his voice carried throughout the room, silencing all movement. Draco glanced at his father, to his left, before shifting his gaze back down. "Surely this isn't too hard of a task? After all," The voice purred "You're family is in need of a little…ah…redemption?" People around the table sneered. Punishment for Lucius Malfoy was a rare sight, and they rather enjoyed it. Lucius muttered quietly to his son, "Do it, Draco. There's no other way." Draco looked slowly up to the head of the table, his eyes looking past everyone except for his godfather, Severus Snape, with whom his eyes connected momentarily. He said, in a strong voice, "Yes, master." Voldemort sneered. "Good choice Draco. If you succeed, You're family will be honored above all others, for this act will change the world. If not, however…If you shall fail…there will be consequences…" As The Dark Lord finished, the word seemed to continue, the sound resonating through the room, as the giant snake slithered its way up Draco's chair, flicking its tongue out, sliding around Draco's neck, then directing itself down to Voldemort's chair, while Draco shuddered. That night, Draco tried to call out to someone, to be heard, but no one answered. "No one would ever answer." He said to himself. That night, somewhere in muggle London, Hermione woke with start, an image of Draco in the front of her mind, her body shuddering from the nightmare.__

_Change everything you are  
>And everything you were<br>Your number has been called  
>Fights and battles have begun<br>Revenge will surely come  
>Your hard times are ahead<br>_

"Listen here Malfoy!" Granger said angrily, storming forward, "If you're here to help us, stop being so damn elusive about it!" The war was about to begin, and the D.A. was occupying the Room of Requirement. "I can't!" he said hurriedly, trying to explain before her head exploded. "I had to make the unbreakable vow!" She stomped up to him and poked his chest, while saying, "How do we know you're not just waiting for Voldemort" the entire room flinched at the name, "to come and kill Harry?" Draco leaned down, till his hair was brushing against her forehead, his eyes trained on hers the whole time. "I think we both know the answer to that, Hermione." He muttered to her, a smirk on his face. "unless you need a reminder?" "I think I'm fine" she replied tartly, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "What was that? You need me to tell you what happened? When you met me as I was going to fill the Dark Lords orders? " He purred, his mouth close to her ear. "I said," Hermione responded with her teeth clenched, "I don't need a reminder." She then pushed away from him and addressed the onlookers that were staring with there mouths open, "We can trust him." "But-!" Ron started, his face bright red "Do you trust me? Yes. I trust him. You should too. He's changed." She said sharply, turning away from the others and moving to walk past Draco, toward the door. "Oh, shut up." She said, unable to suppress a smile in response to the giant smirk that he was sending her way.

_Best,  
>You've got to be the best<br>You've got to change the world  
>And use this chance to be heard<br>Your time is now_

_Don't let yourself down  
>Don't let yourself go<br>Your last chance has arrived  
><em>

Hermione was waiting in the corridors, close to the astronomy tower, waiting. Harry had rushed out, telling them Dumbledore had found a Horcrux, but he suspected Draco was up to something. So he gave them his Felix Felicis, in hope that if anything did go wrong, they could help. Hermione had an uncontrollable urge to look at the stars apparently, because here she was. Her wand was out, and she as listening for footsteps. An hour must've passed. She stated to get impatient. Then suddenly…there! Footsteps, She immediately sunk into a shadow, as to not be seen. A figure paused at the end of the hallway, then started walking jerkily down, looking around, as if they expected to be caught at any tie. The figure passed in front of a shadow, and she saw pale blonde hair. She gasped. _Malfoy!_ He spun around and pointed his wand at her. His face was scared. "Who's there?" He demanded shakily. Hermione stepped into the light, wand at her side. She didn't want to fight, so she thought it best not to present herself as a threat. "His face contorted into anger. "Get out of here Granger." She raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Please," She scoffed. "Like you could make me leave." His face twisted with rage, and he stalked forward, causing her to back rapidly into the wall behind her. He checked himself just before he hit her. His palms hit the wall on either side of her head, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I've done things you haven't even dreamed of Granger. Things so twisted, so evil, that my father even congratulated me. And you think I can't even get a filthy little mudblood to move?" The word ripped through his mouth before he could stop it, and he leaned back in time to see her face, now turning pink with anger. "Why, Malfoy!" She yelled, shoving his chest. "Why do you have to be such a jerk? Please, do tell me, what I have EVER done to you!" As she yelled, she punctuated her words with blows to his chest. "Year after year, all I try is to do good in school, but year after FREAKING YEAR, you SABOTAGE me, my friends, and anything related to me!" By the end of her tirade, she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly, he shoved her up against the wall again, and spoke, "Do you want to know why?" He growled, "YOU try growing up with my father, prejudiced and biased, and try not coming out the same way! Then you come along, perfect, perfect grades, perfect life. You were such a perfect little Muggleborn. I hated you. I was second best, only to you. Then, third year, when you punched me, I felt respect for you. Do you know how it feels to have respect for someone you're told to hate? Of course you don't! You're perfect little Granger! You don't have to live your life as a lie! I ALWAYS have to be the best." His voice dropped to a whisper, as he rested his head onto his forearm, above her head. "This is my family's last chance. If I fail…They'll…He'll… He'll kill us." His voice broke. Hermione looked up and saw that a silent tear was rolling out of the corner of his eye. She tentatively reached up and wiped it away with her thumb. He jerked away, looking disgusted. "Don't do this." Hermione said quickly, and grabbed onto his wrist, before he could bring it away from her. "You're father says you have to be the best? Look inside yourself. What do you thinks best?" She said, looking straight at him, her deep, brown eyes, into his shallow silver ones. "This is you're last chance Draco. you must know that." She whispered. Of everything she had said that night, this affected him the most. She sounded so helpless, like she cared, like she actually wanted him to stay there. Her eyes, boring into his, looked so full of emotion, that he wanted to stay. Because it looked to him, that for the first time, someone cared about him. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her. Yes, He, Draco Malfoy, kissed Hermione Granger. Softly. After a couple of seconds, Draco pulled away, not looking into her eyes, and starting to turn around, before, for the second time that night, Hermione stopped him. This time, with words. "Don't let yourself down. You have higher standards that this, Draco Malfoy" And he knew what she was talking about. He couldn't kill him. Not after that. She knew it, and he internally cursed her for being so smart. He turned back to her, staring into her eyes. "Fine then. What do you propose I do, O wise one?" He said a hint of sarcasm. "Well, one, you pretend that you're still on the dark side, but actually join the Order. Two, you come up with a good lie as to why you didn't show up. And Three…" She said, now pulling his head down by his tie, bringing his ear to her mouth, "you kiss me again. Because I've secretly liked you since 3rd year" He whispered back, "Convenient. I've harbored secret affections for you since 4th year. The Yule ball. Would you like to go out with me, Hermione Granger?"

_Best,  
>You've got to be the best<br>You've got to change the world  
>And use this chance to be heard<br>Your time is now._

A/N Well, as it's my first song fic, I'm new to this stuff. And I think I went a little bit overboard. Especially on the one part. Ah well. It was fun writing it Please review! And check out my other Stories/Dramione (They're kinda synonymous in my case….)

-Dobz


End file.
